


A Little Less Conversation

by reliand



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Erica, Bottom Derek, Bottom Derek Hale, Crack, Creeper Derek, Derek Uses His Words, Derek's Life Is Hard, F/M, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles, Schmoop, Scott is a secret matchmaker, Smut, Sterek Campaign, Top Stiles Stilinski, ooc, stiles just want to get laid, which is to be expected in crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reliand/pseuds/reliand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek stopped being bitter about the general suck in his life, about the same time that his betas came back and Scott finally decided to be helpful without having an ulterior motive...that is until he found out Stiles was the biggest slut in Beacon Hills. That boy was seen on the town with a different person on his arm every day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Less Conversation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [qhuinn (tekla)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tekla/gifts).



> I know this took me forever, what with being sick, traveling for work, internship, school, etc...but the main reason was because this was meant to be serious and then I got writer's block when it started to come out cracky. 
> 
> I don't think of myself as a funny person in dialogue, so I choked...but I decided this needed to get done. So I sat down and hammered out everything that came to my brain. I'm so sorry if this isn't anything like you pictured, but it's finally finished...and not canon compliant because I wanted pack feels instead of death and doom.

Derek was a bitter guy.

He hadn’t started out life that way. It had been pretty awesome up until his sixteenth birthday. He’d been ahead of the curve in control. Laura had been a petty little brat about it for months, and his older cousins had given him a beer…which he couldn’t digest properly because of his genes. Apparently it made humans even more inhibited and weak than usual.

His mother, Talia, had growled menacingly at them anyway, because he was only ten and despite being werewolves they were supposed to follow the law. Drinking age was still twenty-one.

All of the Hale children had successfully been able to attend school without incident, but sports had been a huge no, until proven worthy. Laura could get mean, which coupled with her competitiveness was a recipe for disaster and thus had been banned from anything physical, unless it was on the home front.

So Derek had made it a constant reminder that he had bested her at something, by smirking winningly on game days when he had to dress up. He smoothly ratcheted his way up the ranks by being  _better_ rather than a kiss ass to the coach, and made varsity line his freshman year. Derek was popular, made good grades, and better goals on the field, and had the attention of a sexy older woman who charmed him right out of his virginity.

And then everything came toppling down. Family, friends, his winning personality coupled with control. It took him awhile to get back on track, but by that time, he didn’t care about making anyone happy, or being anybody’s favorite person.

He came back to Beacon Hills, and everything got impossibly worse. And worse. And worse.

Until it seemed to get better.

There was that cryptic message painted on his front door, but Gerard Argent hadn’t made any appearances, and neither had the Alpha pack. Erica and Boyd had come back to him; a little worse for wear, but he tried not to make them regret their decision to remain his betas. Despite evidence to the contrary, Derek knew how to be nice and he started with them.

He found himself an apartment that they could come and take comfort in when things got to be too much. Isaac practically lived there when he wasn’t crashing at Scott’s house. It was imperative that the furniture he bought was softer than the last place they lived. If anything, Derek wanted to show them that they were appreciated.

Derek made sure to appeal to Erica’s inner goddess and told her that it was perfectly okay to wear clothing that didn’t immediately identify her as part of his leather clad pack. He wanted them to feel like separate entities even if he was their alpha. She opted for jeans, or more often yoga pants. She liked her comfort after so many years of feeling like even her skin didn’t fit. Then Erica drug him to the mall to go buy  _him_ a more colorful wardrobe. Derek drew the line at pastels.

It didn’t go with his stubble.

Scott actually started coming around more, but that was probably less to do with Derek, and more to do with the fact that all of Derek’s betas somehow found Scott’s puppy face more appealing than Derek’s perpetual scowl.

Boyd often challenged him.

To be better.

When Derek had first turned him, he’d been afraid that Boyd would grow to despise him in favor of Scott. For some reason, it was the opposite, and though Isaac was more Scott’s friend, it was Boyd that was trying to draw them together.

Jackson up and left town. Derek didn’t know the details, but Scott had been almost pissing himself from laughing so hard at something that happened in the locker room. Apparently that had something to do with it, and something to do with Stiles.

Stiles was…Derek didn’t really know, but he was something, and it was driving him crazy.

  

* * *

 

It’s not that he cared what Stiles did. He was Scott’s friend after all. Up until recently, Stiles had just been a vague blur of motion who just happened to be good at research and saving Derek’s life. Not that Derek would admit it out loud. Stiles seemed to come in two modes; back-handed humor and a self-awareness that had its dial pointed firmly at ‘ _sucks to be me’._

Except now something was different. Maybe near death experiences changed your inner cheerleader. Well, if your life was pretty awful beforehand anyway, because Derek had plenty of those, and he was still a pessimist.

The kid was allowed to date or whatever, it’s not like Derek cared, but he didn’t realize quite how much Stiles was doing it.

The first night Derek noticed something was while grocery shopping. It was the middle of the summer so it was hard to find a time of day to pretend he didn’t do normal things. So there he was, grabbing some crappy boxed mac & cheese, fresh fruit that he could eat on the go, and a load of red meat. It probably wasn’t the best choice of foods, well except for the fruit, but luckily Derek had that werewolf metabolism and no chance of heart disease.

Being a werewolf had its perks, and had also trained his senses to the idiot teenagers that had waltzed into his life in the past six months. One moment he was pushing his cart around an end-cap filled with freeze pops, minding his own business, and the next his ears twitched; perking up like a puppy as they picked out Stiles’ voice from a few aisles over.

“I’m sure he’ll be back. I mean, there is no way that I could be so lucky that the person who body checks me at every available opportunity, would just up and leave town.” There was a pause, a feminine huff and Stiles continued as Derek drew closer. No reason to be deterred from his shopping, just because the human was here. “Plus, he’d be leaving you wide open for the competition.”

Derek rounded the corner to see Stiles waggling his eyebrows at a load of red curls. Must have been Lydia, which was confirmed a moment later when she turned on her heel, rolling her red-rimmed eyes as she walked away.

“Oh, come on Lydia,” Stiles said as he plucked a single flower from one of the bouquets on display. He chased her down the aisle, eyes flicking to Derek and back when he grabbed her by the hand and spun her around with a flourish. Lydia screeched and by the time she was flush against Stiles’ chest, the stem of the flower was between his teeth.

Derek wanted to snort and laugh at how ridiculous the kid was, but Lydia was gazing up at him a little breathless. “I think you scuffed my heel,” she said, and Derek did snort, because girls were so weird.

Stiles looked indignant and proceeded to take the lily from between him lips. “Really? I am trying to woo you woman, and that’s all you care about?”

“They’re Louis Vuitton,” Lydia replied, as if that was supposed to mean something. Derek couldn’t help but notice that her eyes hadn’t left Stiles’ lips, however. “Also, if that’s what you call wooing, then I would hate to see your skills on a bad day.”

“Shut up,” Stiles laughed. “I’m a total catch.” He leaned into her a bit, face only a few inches from hers when she bridged the gap and sealed her mouth against Stiles’.

Derek backed out of the aisle, suddenly feeling like he was imposing on something private. Stiles gave him the thumbs up behind Lydia’s back.

* * *

 

Apparently, Lydia wasn’t the jealous type because the next time he saw Stiles he was snuggled up to a pretty girl with caramel skin who was nearing in his height. He had his arm wrapped around her shoulders and she was giggling as he gesticulated at the field. They were watching the summer soccer teams’ battle for dominance, and Derek was absolutely not a creep because it was in the public park…and he just happened to be passing by.

And then he lingered, because, well. It was nice to support the town and their endless sports.

Halftime rolled around, which let parents and guests alike get up to stretch and go mingle with the other people present. It was brief; five minutes tops so people could run to concessions and get their slices of pizza and soda.

Stiles and his girl didn’t return to their seats.

Derek, naturally, circled the park in worry, because it was just like Stiles to not sit in one place quietly and let Derek watch him. Why did he make things so difficult? The girl probably carted him off to the nearest slaughter house so he could be on his merry way to being murdered. It was just his luck that a girl showing some kind of friendship would kidnap him. The only bright spot was that Derek was on to her and her evil wiles. There was no way she would get far with Stiles.

He found them two fields over, hidden under the bleachers as they sucked face. Stiles hands were up her shirt, kneading at her ample breasts as she moaned into his mouth.

Derek left before either of them noticed his presence.

* * *

 

Derek mostly forgot about it, as much as he could anyway, when he kept seeing the teen with a different girl on his arm every other day. Stiles seemingly didn’t ask for the attention either.

At least anymore, because Derek distinctly remembered watching him _woo_ Lydia in the middle of a market. Just your typical place to pick up a date.

As per the regularly scheduled programming of the Hale pack, Derek took them all out for pizza, Scott and Stiles included. Scott had grumbled the first few times, but then kept quiet for the free food and the fact the Derek was trying. He wasn’t throwing his weight around trying to intimidate Scott into joining his pack anymore. He was trying to remain content by just working together.

It was working. They pushed two tables together and were actually talking and laughing and not being bastards to each other, and Derek noticed out of the corner of his eye, the group of girls that were giggling and sending surreptitious looks to their table. More specifically, at Stiles. Derek pointedly looked at the boy, who was in the middle of taking a bite of greasy pizza, and didn’t seem bothered until Derek raised a brow.

“Wha—?” he asked, mouth full, which was so unattractive. Derek nodded to the girls, who were to the left of them. Stiles turned and when he caught sight of them, the giggling picked up twofold.

“More of your conquests?” Derek questioned, and Stiles had the decency to blush.

“Don’t be stupid. There is a whole table of good looking guys here, there’s no way they are looking at me.” Derek rolled his eyes, but didn’t miss Stiles ducking his head in embarrassment when he was handed a receipt filled with phone numbers before the girls walked out.

That is how it happened almost every time Derek seen Stiles over the summer. Girls giggled in his presence or side-eyed him as he walked past, and when Derek commented on it, Stiles shrugged.

Derek scanned his face incredulously, because of course Stiles had to notice all the attention he was getting. After all, every woman in sight had been clamoring to get it for weeks. Girls were tripping over themselves to flirt, and he obviously conducted his affairs by glancing over the phone numbers he gathered and picking at random.

They were sitting outside of the only gym Beacon Hills had at their disposal. Derek had pulled Stiles out of an intense workout to build muscle for lacrosse, so he could discuss the possibility of the alphas attending the high school.

Derek narrowed his eyes at the tufts of hair sticking up on Stiles’ head, where the hair was starting to grow a bit longer, which was just counterproductive in this heat. Derek watched the sweat drip down Stiles’ forehead, and curled his lip in disgust at the blatant unfairness of life as a woman with two youngsters of her own tracked the rivulet and licked her lips. Stiles wiped it away with the back of his hand, but not before smiling her way.

Then Derek wondered why it was unfair.

Perhaps someone had hit Stiles with an allurement spell. Derek couldn’t remember anyone acting this way in his presence during the spring semester, especially not himself, so he decided he needed to do research immediately.

 

* * *

 

Unsurprisingly, he found nothing, except Stiles in bed with Erica when he came home from school shopping for Isaac.

He heard  _something_  before he’d even stepped foot in the elevator, but didn’t realize what it was until the doors slid open to reveal the pale expanse of Erica’s back as she bounced on Stiles lap. And obviously it was Stiles. Nobody was that loud and obnoxious, even in bed. “Oh God, yeah. Your tits look even better when you’re riding me.”

“Shut up,” Erica moaned, and Derek heard Stiles’ next attempt to talk being muffled by the palm of her hand. Derek backed away because two teenagers were naked in his bed, and it might constitute as illegal if he watched.

“Wash the sheets,” he called as he pushed the button for down.

“Oh shit,” Stiles said, clearly thrown off guard and Erica whipped her head around to smirk at Derek.  

 

* * *

 

“Oh my God, he is amazing,” Erica gushed the next time Derek saw her.

“He’s flirting with some other girl,” Derek said flatly as he drank his caramel macchiato. Erica and he had met for coffee to discuss the merits of using her own bed, but just because he was being stern didn’t mean he had to have a boring flavor of caffeine in his cup.

They’d apparently washed the sheets, but the scent of their sex still lingered.

Erica cut him a look. “Well, obviously. I’m much too young to be tied down,” she said with a sniff. “That doesn’t mean that he’s not amazing. I’d never had multiple orgasms before.”

“Stop,” Derek warned, because he didn’t need to know the details of her sex life, and how apparently Stiles was a master at hitting all the right spots.

Erica sighed, eyes glazing over. “That girl is going to have the time of her life.”

“Is this all he does?” Derek questioned. “Sleep around?”

“You don’t have to sound so judgmental.”

“I’m not, it’s just…” Derek stopped because it did sound slightly judgmental. The entire pack had now noticed that Stiles seemed to have made it his mission to sleep with every available female in Beacon Hills. Once Lydia had decided to give it a go, Stiles had worked his way through giggling girls at pizza shops and upperclassmen, moving with surprising speed to college girls and single mothers. Although, Derek had heard rumor that someone’s marriage was ending due to Stiles’ inability to keep it in his pants.

When he’d moved on to girls in the next town, it had caused no end of bad blood between the masses. The sheriff seemed oblivious that his son was the most talked about thing on the town. Possibly because he was even after some the deputies at the station, and it just wouldn’t do if they were caught gossiping about him.  

Derek was lurking in the woods, doing his rounds of the property, when he seen Stiles get pulled over for speeding. It would have been a wonder how he got out of that ticket if Derek hadn’t seen it for himself. Stiles had flirted shamelessly, and when he had been asked to step out of the vehicle, he obliged. Derek didn’t know what Stiles whispered to her, but next thing he knew, Stiles had her in the backseat of his car, pants still on, but pulled down to her knees. Stiles had crawled between the gap in her legs and she threw them over his shoulders and started making the most desperate little noises as he ate her out.

That time, Derek watched, listening carefully to the wet sound of Stiles tongue against her slit, which was just barely audible beneath her moans.

He was an awful human being.

 

* * *

 

Stiles seemed to be everywhere he went, and always with a different girl…and Jamie Willis, who wasn’t actually a girl, but was often mistaken for one from a distance. Possibly because he dressed in drag.

Then suddenly, like magic, he wasn’t seen with any. Instead he was distancing himself from girls in general and hanging out with guys.

Derek wondered if it had passed. Everyone was fed up of Stiles sleeping around; loving and leaving them. Then Derek realized it was because he was dating the boys too.

Derek found all of this simultaneously headache inducing and amusing. Pretty soon, he figured, Stiles would get around to trying to seduce Derek and he could have fun turning him down. Watching his sad, flabbergasted face as someone finally rejected him would certainly put a smile on Derek’s.

Only he didn’t.

Stiles obviously didn’t have a problem with werewolves either, because he’d been with Erica. Derek figured that maybe it was the fact that he was an alpha, but then he seen Stiles sandwiched between an alpha werewolf that had finally made himself known and Danny, and Jesus Christ Stiles was going to get himself killed.

Also, Derek was beginning to feel overlooked.

Stiles backed out of the club, snug between his two dates for the night, and not watching where he was going because his face was otherwise occupied. Danny was running his hands up under Stiles’ shirt.

Derek seethed, breaking the glass in his hand, and sending alcohol spraying all over his leather jacket.

Something had to be done.

 

* * *

 

Seeking out Scott’s help for this would usually be a last resort, but apparently Derek was desperate, and only because he was being snubbed.

He thought it would be hard to get him alone, but apparently Scott was trying to start the school year by being a better student, so he found him on his bed, reading  _Great Expectations._

Scott rolled his eyes. “Sure, come on in. What do you need help with now?”

“Stiles.”

“What did you do to him?” Scott immediately asked, sitting up with a jolt because jumping to conclusions was his strong point when it came to Derek.

“Nothing,” he said, holding up his hands in an offering of peace. “I didn’t do anything. It’s just,” he paused because this was going to sound weird. “Do I look funny to you?”

“Huh?” came Scott’s reply. He looked honestly confused by the question.

“How do I look?” Derek asked.

“Um…is this a trick question?”

“No. I just need reassurance that I haven’t lost my good looks over the summer,” Derek explained.

“Ah. Not only do I love your sense of modesty, but I’m so glad you came to me with this, because of course I keep pictures of you taped to my binder.”

“Do you, really?”

“Of course not,” Scott laughed. “You’re kidding me, right? You look fine. A little scruffy, but I’m sure you can still get many men, women, and children to get on their knees and beg you for the bite…if that’s what this is about.” He looked at Derek thoughtfully for a moment before continuing. “Or do you want them to beg to lick chocolate sauce off you?”

“Chocolate sauce. Definitely,” Derek proclaimed.

“This is  _definitely_  not a conversation I ever thought I’d be having with you,” Scott said with a shake of his head, as he set his book on the nightstand. “Who are you trying to get into your pants anyway?”

“Stiles.”

Scott’s brows lifted, his mouth hardening before he spoke. “I’m not going to let you hurt him.”

“Oh my God. I’m not trying to sleep with him! I just want to know why he hasn’t asked me out.”

Scott visibly relaxed. “How should I know?”

“You’re his best friend.”

“He hasn’t asked me out either,” Scott pointed out. Derek side-eyed him because he might have some competition. “Not that I want him too!” Scott quickly amended. “I just don’t really know what he’s looking for in a relationship.  I mean, they’re only lasting a few hours tops.”

“I’ve noticed,” Derek snapped.

“Honestly, Derek, I love Stiles, but word is that he’s sleeping around quite a lot.”

“I know!” Derek whined, which was just unbecoming of an alpha, or anyone really. “He’s  _sleeping around_ with everyone but me. What am I doing wrong?” He sounded like a petulant child and Scott looked like he was holding back a laugh.

“I thought you said you didn’t want to have sex with him?”

“Mostly. I kind of just want to win his heart,” Derek told him, which wasn’t what he meant to say, so he quickly turned away so he wouldn’t have to witness Scott’s judgmental stare. “I need something that will make me more alluring. Something to show Stiles that I’m a better choice than half the beds he’s been rolling around in.”

“I assure you, they are not all beds,” Scott threw in helpfully.

“I don’t know why people think you’re nicer than me,” Derek growled, throwing a glare over his shoulder.

Scott smiled. “It’s my boyish charm…also, why don’t you just ask him? Normally, I wouldn’t condone this sort of relationship, but I think I’d rather he be with you than hovering at half the population of Beacon Hills.”

“I can’t just ask him. What if he says  _no_?” Derek asked.

Scott rolled his eyes and flopped back down on his bed. “It’s either that or dance naked right in front of him. I’ve heard he has a bit of an exhibitionist streak. Now go away. I have to see if Estella whisks Pip off his feet.”

Derek gave pause before fleeing Scott’s bedroom. “It’s heartbreaking and doesn’t happen until the very end.”

Scott threw the book at his head. “Thanks for spoiling it!”

 

* * *

 

Derek spent the next two weeks moping about. He felt bitter and so fucking sorry for himself, in between bouts of fighting off alphas and then meeting the pretty brunette that taught Isaac’s English class. It was a glorious way to get his mind off Stiles because he saved her life, and was manly and bloody while doing it.

Then Stiles fucked her too.

The little shit.

Derek had half a mind to call the school board with an anonymous tip, but it wasn’t her fault that Stiles was so good at getting into people’s pants. Everyone's but Derek's.

Stiles was already planning for homecoming. He’d come over to the loft to discuss it in detail with Isaac. They had spread the dozens of prospective dates out on the table and were nixing them based on some sort of code Derek couldn’t begin to understand. In an attempt to pick a fight, so he wouldn’t overhear them, Derek complained to Peter about how he might be in love with Stiles.

Peter laughed, and laughed, and laughed. So he trudged back downstairs, more sullen than before. Stiles was still at the table, looking at his list, and Isaac had disappeared into the kitchen, fetching food from within the refrigerator.

Stiles eyed him speculatively before saying, “How would you feel about chaperoning?”

“Absolutely not,” Derek answered quickly.

“Why not? Aren’t you supposed to be showing what a good guardian you are to Isaac?”

“Well, yeah, but—” Derek started, but Stiles cut him off by continuing as if Derek hadn’t spoken.

“And I really need an adult there who will monitor the shenanigans these teens try to get up to at school dances.”

Derek rolled his eyes impressively. “You mean, what  _you_  will try to get up to.”

“I don’t know what you’re trying to imply, but if you’re not going to chaperone, then I’ll just have to go with Isaac.”

Derek rounded on his beta who was making his way back into the room with an armload of goodies and an apple in his mouth. “You too?” Derek snarled.

Isaac’s eyes got wide and the apple fell to the floor, a single bite missing from the pristine red peel. “I’m missing something.”

Derek turned back to Stiles. “This is just too far.”

“Huh?” Stiles said intelligently.

“I could deal with all the teenage girls hanging off you, because you’re hot. Fine, whatever. I thought you just needed a few rebounds to get over Lydia, but then you were ending marriages and sleeping with Alphas.”

“Just the one,” Stiles corrected, but Derek shot him a look and he shut up.

“Apparently you were into guys too, which awesome, I might have a chance, but you sleep with my beta and then the teacher that might actually get my mind off you. Not to mention, you two were breaking the law!” Derek took a breath, and could almost feel the laughter that Stiles was holding in, which was just worse. “And now you’re mocking me…after trying to sleep with the kid I’m looking after.”

“Dude. I’m not a kid,” Isaac interjected from behind him.

“Shut up,” Derek snarled.

Stiles did laugh then. Loud and little mocking, but it was Peter’s chortling from upstairs that was making his blood boil. “I don’t see what this has to do with chaperoning,” Stiles mused.

Peter leaned over the railing and said, “yes, derek. Please tell us.”

“What about  _me_?” Derek whined, and God he was just embarrassing himself and he couldn’t even stop it from happening, because he was too fed up. “What am I doing wrong? Is there something wrong with me? Is it because of my stubble? I can shave if that’s the problem! I mean, am I too muscular? Too mean? Too unbelievably attractive that it offends you to be seen with  _me_?”

“Wow, are you modest, or what?” Stiles sputtered, but he was grinning. Ear to ear.

Derek was on the verge of kicking him out. Him and his stupid list of people he wanted to fuck more than Derek. Isaac was apparently smart, because the elevator opened behind Derek’s back and he could hear Isaac shuffling inside to escape all the awkward that was threatening to suffocate everyone.

“I hate you,” Derek told the floor, looking down at his feet in dejection.

“Well, that sucks, because I’m pretty sure I’m in love with you,” Stiles murmured, and Derek’s head shot up, eyes searching Stiles. “I didn’t think I had a chance in hell of getting your attention though, which is why I never considered  _you_.” Stiles paused, one side of his mouth twitching upward in a grin. “Stealing Ms. Blake right out from under your nose was fun though, because I’m totally the type that thinks if I can’t have you, no one can. She was a saucy little minx.”

He winked at Derek, who stepped closer. “You’re such an asshole. I don’t know why I like you so much. Especially after Jennifer. That was a dick move.”

“I wasn’t going to do it, but Scott assured me that it was the best thing to get your attention.”

“Scott?” Derek asked.

“Apparently, he likes you more than you think,” Stiles smiled, and leaned in so Derek could catch his lips against his own.

 

* * *

 

The rumors said that Stiles was a fucking sex God.

They weren’t wrong.

That boy could play him like an upright bass, and he liked it in all different positions, and all different places.

“Oh my god, I love eating your ass,” Stiles whined, as he opened Derek up with his tongue.

“Do you ever stop talking?” Derek asked, because he was completely sure this was the most awkward thing he had ever done, and Stiles’ talking at his ass wasn’t helping the situation. On the other hand, it felt fucking phenomenal.

“No. Now let me get my mouth back in there, dude,” Stiles ordered and gave Derek a compulsory slap on his ass for implying that he was annoying, before he dove back in.

“Uh, yeah. Shit man, that feels good,” he groaned, thighs wide as Stiles opened him up. He had Derek’s ass cheeks spread, both thumbs pressing into his hole so he could get him open and make him wet with his saliva; tongue working in beside his digits.

“Why haven’t we been doing this all summer?” Stiles whined against his hole, Derek rocking against the mattress, and then back against Stiles’ mouth. “You were made for this.”

Derek looked over his shoulder to say, “I feel like you only want me for my body.”

“Oh my God, dude. Shut up. I’m going to shove my dick in you.”

“You’re so romantic,” Derek replied, tone flat as Stiles flipped him over so he was face up. Stiles stuck his tongue out, and Derek surged forward, licking into his mouth as Stiles lined up against Derek’s hole.

“Yeah, that’s right,” Stiles coaxed, breath hot against Derek’s face. “Let me just push right in. You can take it.”

And he did. He opened right up for him, and Stiles bottomed out in one smooth stroke. It must have been all the lube Stiles had prodded into him, because Jesus Christ.

“Holy fu—Oh God.” Stiles sounded a little breathless against his neck, and Derek dug his feet into the small of Stiles’ back to keep him lodged in. “I fucking knew you’d be tight.”

Derek raised an eyebrow at him. “Who’d a thought that you’d be so huge.” It sounded a little pained and Stiles swatted at his shoulder.

“Have you seen my hands?” Stiles panted. “Don’t look at me like that. I’m going to fuck you so hard.” As punishment, Stiles pulled out, almost all the way, and slammed back in. Derek raked his nails down Stiles’ back in retaliation. “Motherfucker. Yea—Just like that.”

Derek bit into the meat of his shoulder, not too hard in case he shifted in the heat of the moment, as the younger boy began pounding into him. “Like that?” he asked, words muffled as his teeth worked along his clavicle, and hips circled up to meet the other boy’s.

“God. Look at you,” Stiles whined and pulled Derek up for a kiss, his other hand disappearing between their bodies to stroke along Derek’s cock. “Fuck. I’m gonna come in your ass.”

“Then do it,” Derek pleaded, balls already starting to sieze up. There was a splash of come against the skin of his chest, and Stiles absolutely howled, as Derek clenched up around him, making Stiles follow two strokes later.

Stiles collapsed, immediately rolling to the side only to pull Derek right up against his sweaty, overheated body. It was wet and a little gross, and Stiles was totally petting his hair, his breathing deep.

It was weird. It was definitely something Derek wasn’t used to, which made him tense. Stiles picked up on it. “Please don’t make this weird now?” he asked, and his tone sounded a little hurt.

“What do you mean?” Derek questioned, but he was still stiff, and Stiles stopped stroking his hair.

“This is exactly what everyone else does.” Derek turned his head to look at him, confusion in his gaze. Stiles pulled his hand away. “They like that I’m great in the sack. Most of ‘em slept with me because they’d heard the rumors, but then I’m immediately kicked to the curb right after. Lydia started the trend. I mean, I’ll ju—”

Stiles started to move away; to get off the bed, but Derek grabbed him by his waist and pulled him up against his chest. “I’m not kicking you out. I’m just not used to people touching me like that.” Stiles relaxed against him, so Derek continued. “If we’re snuggling though, I get to be the big spoon.”

Derek adjusted himself, arms wrapping around Stiles’ middle and thought,  _‘huh…just like Estella, I got my man’._

 

**Author's Note:**

> well, the pack feels were a little nicer than what happened in tonight's episode. Ouch.
> 
> You can find me on [here](http://www.reliand.tumblr.com) on tumblr, if you want to follow or just chat.


End file.
